New operational challenges arise when creating multi-operational environment devices (e.g. hardware devices that can include mobile and computing environments on a single device) including: (i) using the memory resources as efficiently as possible in all modes of operation; (ii) maintaining mobile communication or telephony stability and critical functionality while also using the computing environment.
Communication device operating instability can be seen in a multi-operating environment where resources such as memory are shared across the operating environments. Hardware devices can be docked or tethered or exist as peripheral devices during communication or operation within their respective operating environment.
Emulation systems that allow one operating system to control the devices have been thought of as managing resources efficiently. However, other resources such as processor usage are not efficiently handled.
More importantly is controlling the multi-operating environment under critical conditions such as extremely depleted memory resources.